masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Renos
Renos was a Validus who became the High General of Validus military. Renos was born in 49068 BCE on Gino IV. He was the twin brother of Aios and friend of Kraid. When he was ten years old, his people made first contact with the Protheans. Over time, the Protheans would occasionally go to Gino IV and leave behind some of their technology. Renos was thirteen years old when the Protheans broke contact with the Validus. While his brother Aios tried to reverse-engineer the Prothean technology, Renos and his friend Selao tried to learn of the Prothean's whereabouts. He recieved a small starship from his brother and would practice his pilotting abilities daily. A few months after, the Validus civilization was under civil unrest. The current Emperor, Gandred, had fallen short on many duties that he promised to fulfill. Many cities had not recieved clean water, food, or medications in months. Rebellions against the Validus Empire started to surface, leaving many to hurt, hungry, and afraid. Renos joined one of these rebellions and was frequently spotted wherever riots took place. Luckily, Aios managed to put an end to the Protoss Rebellions and saved their civilization with his inventions. Renos was extremely grateful to Aios for helping his people and decided that he wanted to help them in productive manners aswell. He formed a fleet of ships and went on colonization expeditions to other stars, expanding their empire. He also discovered meteors with bountiful minerals which were used for mining. At the age of 22, Renos became a major political figure. When Aios moved to Vela, Renos became the leader of Ginos IV. He put most of his time into mining technologies, creating new drilling tools (which woul later become weapons) and larger ships. The people of Ginos IV grew very acustomed to Renos and wondered if he would make a good Emperor, though he declined the position before it was even asked of him. Later, a race called the Vesprin located his brothers home of Vela. Renos was appointed to High General and led a campaign against the Vesprin. Renos proved to be a brilliant tactician, as he discovered and attacked many key locations that belonged to the Vesprin. He eradicated the Vesprin with help from Aios and proved his worth as a strong leader. At the age of 25, Renos was sent as part of a search party to locate the Protheans who abandoned contact with the Validus 15 years prior. After months of searching, signs of the Protheans were discovered. A planet called Pegnis was the sight of Prothean ruins. Whatever caused the destruction was recent as many buildings were still burning. Through decyphering Prothean messages, it was discovered that giant machines that the Protheans dubbed as 'Reapers' had torn the planet apart. Renos knew that it would be his moment of truth if his people ever ran into anything like that . Renos became part of a massive effort to increase the size of Validus forces. He converted a multitude of drilling tools into weapons and mining ships into dreadnoughts. Even though Aios was emperor, he knew that as High General, the fate of his people would be in his hands. Category:Characters